Scarlet Symphony
by Silver Miko
Summary: UPDATED! ::To save a fallen Tennyo, to be damned, to spend centuries roaming the world...until he finds his soulmate.
1. Crawling In the Dark

Scarlet Symphony  
  
  
  
By Silver Miko MidnightSiren182@yahoo.com  
  
(182 as in Blink)  
  
Chapter I: Crawling in the Dark  
  
  
  
Rains poured and thunder rumbled as a thunderstorm took hold of the city of Tokyo. The black and gray charcoal of the night sky was illuminated in blues and whites as lightning struck here and there. From behind the slightly tinted glass of her living room balcony, twenty-year-old Aya Mikage watched, smoking a cigarette. She wore dark gray sweats and her honey blonde hair was up in a ponytail. Her phone rang, and she ignored it, watching the rainfall as if in a trance. "This is Aya and I'm not here so leave a message please..Hey Sis, it's me, Aki. Guess I missed you.anyway, just making sure you're still going to dinner at Mom and Dad's on Sunday, cause I don't want to go alone when I have all this work to do before the end of the semester.anyway, bye!" Aya looked at the answering machine. Her small apartment near the bay was nothing much. White walled living room with a gray carpet, green couch, TV, mahogany coffee table, light blue tiled kitchen and bathroom, all blue toned. Her bedroom stood out the most. The walls were a soft red color and the carpeting was a soft pink with red flecks. Her queen-size bed was four posted, with scarlet down comforters and sheets. Her most valued possessions lay hidden in the secret compartment in her closet, next to her J-Pop collection. Books and texts on the supernatural and occult, stakes, crosses, holy water, cross bows, daggers, swords, and other lovely medieval goodies. She, Aya Mikage, was a demon hunter. Werewolves, zombies, spirits, youma, yokai, mononoke, vampires.all existed. Forgotten over the years by a society that embraced science and practicality and lost touch with the supernatural. It was an encounter with such, that changed Aya's life forever.  
  
~ Four Years Earlier ~  
  
"And now I, Aya Mikage, the Hikaru Utada of our school, shall sing!!"  
  
Sixteen year old Aya, her twin brother Aki, and their friends were hanging out in their favorite Karaoke bar, The Raven. After Aya was done, she gulped down her water. "Wow, Aya-chan, how do you sing so well?" "Hahaha! Talent!" "And dozens of CDs." Aki supplied, receiving a bash in the head by Aya. Their friends giggled. It was getting late as the group split up and each headed home.  
  
Aki and Aya were walking home when the hairs on Aya's neck started sticking up. She turned around, sensing someone.a presence. "Aya, you coming?" "Go ahead without me, I want to take a walk alone." Aki frowned slightly. "Just be careful, there's been a lot of attacks lately, mostly on young girls." "Aki, I did kick a guy in the balls that time, remember?" Aya said. "Oh yeah..heheh..Well see ya at home!" Aki said, continuing home. Aya turned around with a determined look and starting walking until she came into a shaded area of a park. Stopping under a cherry blossom tree, she looked around. She felt it. Someone was watching her. She wasn't sure how she knew, she just did. "Whoever you are, come out now!" she yelled, trying not to sound at all afraid. Nothing happened. "I mean it!" "Do you?" a deep voice drawled out like silk. Turning around she gasped and stepped back away from the stranger before her. It was a man, tall, with auburn hair. He wore a long dark green trench coat, black leather pants, and a black silk shirt. His eye color couldn't be determined from behind the expensive Ray Bans he wore. It was funny he was wearing sunglasses at night. "Why are you following me?" she asked, her sky blue eyes narrowing. Instead of responding directly, he lifted a section of her hair up and let it slide from his hand. "So soft like silk, just as I imagined it would." He breathed out. Aya shivered a little at his touch, but not out of fear, which was what really made her nervous. "W.Who the hell are you?!" she asked, sounding more angry. "You will know in soon time.Aya." He whispered. "Now wait one damn minute you jerk! Who do you think you are following me and acting all mysterious like out of some movie?! You're acting like one of those movie. vampires trying to seduce an innocent.like that Tom Cruise movie! Well, hahaha! I'm not so innocent." He said nothing. "I mean, I once found a wallet and used the money to buy a Nanase Asakawa CD, and I bleach my hair, and I smoke occasionally, and I got drunk one time and had the cops chase me for making faces at them.and then there was the time this guy was hitting on me so I kicked him in the balls.anyway, the point is I'm not some little inno...." Her tirade was cut off when the stranger's lips slammed against hers, shocking her, but also exciting her as she felt his tongue slip into her mouth. Regaining her dignity, she pushed him back.hard. "You.you bastard! That was my first kiss!" she yelled, gasping for her breath. "It won't be your last.and by the way, I've seen that movie with Tom Cruise. It was.accurate to say the least." "Huh?" Aya asked confused and still dazed. The stranger moved closer to Aya, and removed his glasses, revealing startling light green eyes. He grinned at her, and she gasped.for this dark stranger had fangs. She backed up as far as she could until her back met the tree trunk. "Y..You're.a...a." she couldn't manage to say it. "Vampire?" "Oh.my.God.." "God? Never met him. Devil neither." "H.H.H.." "Stunned? Women really haven't changed in the past ten decades. Don't tell me you're going to go into hysterics." "I wasn't going to." "Good." "So you want, what? To suck my blood? Make me your immortal bride? Kill me? What what what cause I have to get going." Aya said, surprised at her bravery. "You will know soon enough, Aya." he said, moving closer to her and grasping her chin. He raised her face and looked into her eyes as her heart beat quickened.and he heard it. Swiftly he buried his face in her neck and kissed her there, suckling, then biting. Aya gasped in both pain and pleasure, not sure whether to fight or submit. He stopped and kissed her. She looked at him dazed, tracing her neck with her fingers. "We're connected now, Aya.don't forget." He murmured, walking away. "Wait! Wha..Tell me your name!" she yelled. He stopped. "Tooya." And then he was gone.  
  
After that, Aya went home and took a long bath. It was all like a dream, felt like a dream, but the marks were there. She traced them again. "Tooya.." she murmured, thinking about him.  
  
Walking around after school, Aya was relieved her school uniform covered her neck. No one seemed to notice her marks. Besides the bite marks, Tooya had also left a nice sized hickey. Rubbing her neck she sighed. She didn't feel any different.she just now knew that evil really existed and that her shell-like, bubbly world was really not as secure. Nope, not different at all. She walked into the bookstore and headed for the occult section, skipping the manga section she often frequented. She skimmed the titles and looked for books on vampires. Grabbing a few selections, she sat down at the small table and browsed through them. She didn't notice the boy her age with light brown hair studying her from his 'Mystick Creatures' book. Aya was so into the book she didn't notice the neckline of her shirt slip down as she shifted. The boy's eyes widened as he saw the marks on her neck. He walked over to her. "Studying vampires? I'm more of an obake fan." "Huh?" Aya asked, a bit startled as the boy sat across from her. He studied her. Then sighed. "Okay, I'm Yuuhi Aogiri, and let's cut to the chase. You've been bitten by a vampire, recently I might add, and I just happen to hunt demons, including vampires, so tell me.did the vampire who bit you make you drink his blood?" "W.W..No." "Good. You won't turn. I need to do a test though. He may have made you a minion." "W..WAIT! Who the heck do you think you are? Demon hunter or not!" "Please miss, this is for the safety of public well being.and mine. Sis will kick my ass if I screw up." "Look, it's really not my problem." "Look! You just let me do it." "W...What does it involve?" "Nothing much, just me waving a sacred pendant in front of you and saying a spell." "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this...do it." "Alright! Okay.let's see." Yuuhi pulled a blue-violet pendant out of his necklace that had a strange symbol etched in silver on it, sort of resembling a flower. Waving it in front of her face, he spoke in a language he didn't understand and the pendant glowed a soft violet. Aya felt her heart beat hard and fast and felt a little dizzy. Images filled her head.a tree.a waterfall.a robe.a symbol. The symbol suddenly appeared on her forehead in violet light and then faded. Aya groaned and rubbed her temples. "You never said I'd feel like I was kinda hungover." "...Holy.you're." "What?! Oh my God, he made me his minion! I'll become his servant, his willing little slave.to use as he pleases! To do this.and that! And.and." "You're a demon hunter. A freaking heaven chosen, heaven descent.hunter." Aya blinked. "What?"  
  
As if her life wasn't already odd, she found herself seated in the living room of an old dance school, being served tea by a twenty five year old woman with blue hair and brown eyes wearing a kimono. Yuuhi's sister in law, Suzumi Aogiri. She faced Aya and cleared her throat. "I will explain things to you Aya. Have you heard of the Tennyo?" "Yes.I love mythology. The Tennyo was one of my faves." "Well, long ago, Tennyo existed on Earth, divine guardians who protected humans from the forces of darkness. They had the power of heaven to stop them. As years past, the Tennyo returned to heaven, leaving their mortal descendants to fight. In some generations of Tennyo descendants, there is one who surpasses normal humans and has the power of heaven, can become a Tennyo. It is weaker and stronger depending on the purity of blood and the person. I myself am such a descendant, but my powers only go as far as telekinesis." "Okaaaaaaaaaay. What does this have to do with me?" "Your family, the Mikage, are descended from a very powerful Tennyo, Ceres. She was one of the chief twelve Tennyo who led the demon hunters. You, Aya, are the direct descendant. You are the chosen one of your family to carry on the legacy. I wonder if that's why he wanted you.." "You mean, Tooya?" Aya said blinking. "He told you his name?" Suzumi asked surprised. "Yes, why?" Suzumi sucked in her breath and exhaled. "Tooya is not just a vampire. He rules all the vampires in the city. He is almost one thousand years old. He also never tells his victims his names. Ever. I wonder, why he told you.There could be a significance." "Maybe he's wants her Ko-girl body." Yuuhi suggested, receiving a swift kick by Aya. "Ko-Girl?! YOU ASSHOLE!" she yelled. "Q-san, take Yuuhi to his room." "Hai." The small elderly woman said, dragging the knocked out boy to his room. "Aya, tell me now, are you willing to fight? To hunt evil? It isn't easy, and you'd have to train and study. It's dangerous." Aya thought. Her life.she had no real goals besides being an idol, she had a relatively predictable life.. That was not what drove her to her answer. She felt somehow used. Somehow violated. Angry. Bewildered. A loss of control she didn't like. "I'll do it. I'll become a demon hunter."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aya opened the balcony door and stepped out in the rain, tossing her cigarette butt over the edge. The rain began soaking her hair as she tilted her head up, rain pouring down her face. Four years. Training, learning, fighting.she had become stronger, smarter, more oriented. After graduating high school, she and Aki got into Tokyo University, making their parents thrilled. Aya decided to be non-traditional and moved into a small apartment near the bay. She had loved that view. It also made her 'work' easier to hide. She also did it so her parents wouldn't grow suspicious of her 'tutor' Tooya. After their meeting in the park, he was non-too content to just disappear. He was also not happy to learn she had become a demon hunter. Even though he knew she would. He was her shadow. As she grew older, their meetings became more.intense. He had, apparently, saw her one day before her sixteenth birthday chasing after a purse-snatcher and saw her almost fall off the over pass. He said he thought she was very bold and that he was interested in her from that moment. Four years later and he still hadn't given up on her. She was finding it harder to resist him. He was so charming, so handsome, so human sometimes. But she could not forget. Never forgot. He was a vampire. Their relationship was a strange one of bickering, semi- stalking, give or take. They were some semblance of friends, almost like a divorced couple, or rivals. It changed everyday really. Suzumi and Yuuhi wondered why Aya didn't kill Tooya already. She couldn't explain it, but it was impossible for either her or Tooya to kill each other. They just couldn't. It was a deep-rooted knowledge that was just there, and Tooya had proven to be somewhat of an ally at times. She also couldn't explain it, but she felt like she knew him for much longer. Like they had met lifetimes ago. Her cell phone rang, playing 'Cherry Blossom Hill' by Hikaru Utada. She picked it up, knowing it was either Suzumi or Yuuhi. "Moshi moshi?" "Aya, it's Suzumi." "What's up?" "Our sources have informed me that a new vampire lord from England has appeared in Tokyo, and Tooya isn't happy about it." "Do you know the story?" "Apparently this vampire lord did something to anger Tooya greatly. They fought and it was a draw." "Must have hurt Tooya's pride a lot. So..." "This vampire lord.he is more savage and brutal than any other vampire lord. He looks like a perfect gentleman, but that façade hides a great cruelty." "Wow." "Aya, if he and Tooya butt heads again.it could be a blood bath." "Heh.no shit. I'll see what I can do about Tooya. I'm not exactly ready to deal with some evil Brit Bloodsucker bastard right now." "Dinner with the parents coming up, huh, Ko-girl." "YUUHI! GET OFF THE OTHER PHONE!" Suzumi yelled as Aya held her phone away from her ear. "SHUT UP YUUHI!" Aya yelled back. She hung up the phone and tossed it on her end table, massaging her temples.  
  
~~~  
  
Walking into the black-lighted nightclub called 'Mana' Aya looked around. The place was a favorite of both humans and vampires, and Tooya just happened to be it's most frequent visitor. Looking around, she passed through the crowd and made her way to the bar and ordered a rum and coke. Drinking it quickly, she left the bar and moved towards one of the dark alcoves at the side of the club, where sure enough, Tooya sat alone on the black velvet couch in black leather pants and a dark blue shirt. He looked of, sensing her, and smiled slightly. "Aya, what are you doing here?" he asked, although not very surprised. He took not of her appearance. She was wearing a red leather dress that was strapless and went an inch above her knees, black leather boots, and a scarlet choker. Her hair was up in a ponytail. "Tooya." she said calmly. He studied her, then took a drink of the wine before him. She knew it was wine, for Tooya hated drinking cold blood. He preferred the old fashioned way. "Is this going to be business or pleasure?" "Business, but I'm sure you knew that." "Of course. Why else would you seek me out? It's usually the other way around." "Except you're always looking for pleasure." "And I'm always denied. So, what can I do for you Aya?" "There's a certain vampire lord who has just arrived in town, if you don't already know, and if you don't, you would find out anyway. That's why I can tell you who it is.." "Malcolm." Tooya said flatly, in a tone she'd never heard him use. Aya sat down next to him. "Tooya, please.don't seek him out and don't let him find you. From what I've been told, it could lead to an absolute blood bath. As a demon hunter, especially one of heaven descent, I can't allow that." "Oh no, can't have your precious mortals harmed." He said slightly bitter. "Tooya.I.don't want.." She stopped. She didn't want to tell him, that she didn't want him to get hurt as well. He took her hair out its ponytail, slipping his fingers through it.  
  
Aya closed her eyes and bit her lip. She wouldn't admit she liked that. "Promise me, you will avoid him.until he leaves." He stopped. "Aya, you can't stop me from confronting Malcolm." He said bitterly.  
  
"Tooya, what did he do?" Aya asked, concerned. It took a lot to make Tooya genuinely angry. Tooya didn't look at her. He just sighed. "He stole something from me." Tooya said distantly. "What?" "Something.I could not replace. Ever." "Tooya." she murmured, placing her hand on his shoulder. It was a risk letting her guard down. Showing her feelings. It was hard to explain, even to yourself, how you could fall in love with a vampire.  
  
****************************************************** Wai! Aren't I evil!!!!!!!!  
  
The bit about Nanase Asakawa(?) and her little tirade is from the manga. Utada Hikaru is HUGE in Japan. She's one of their most coveted idols. The 'Tom Cruise Movie' is of course, 'Interview with the Vampire'/ Interesting little note: The English translation of Utada Hikaru's name is roughly 'A song light', good for a pop star. I realize everyone's...kind of out of character..especially Tooya, but.he did get a millennia to develop! Aaaaahhh....eeeh eeeh eeh..this is one of the longest first chapters I've EVER written. I was just struck with inspiration. Go me! So.what will happen? This is going to be a little drawn out. I plan on delving into Tooya's past, Suzumi and Yuuhi's past, introducing Chidori, Evil Bitch Whore Miori, Kagami.fun fun fun people. Just maybe, even Ceres herself. O.o We'll have to see!  
  
Hey G Girl Moon. LOOKIE! I put Malcolm in!! eeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!  
  
Keep a look out for Chapter II: Tearjerker  
  
PS: If anyone here went to Radio 104fest at the Meadows in Hartford on Memorial Day.DIDN'T IT KICK ASS?! 


	2. Tearjerker

Scarlet Symphony  
  
By Silver Miko MidnightSiren182@yahoo.com  
CHAPTER II: Tearjerker  
11th century Japan   
Miho  
Blood. Red blood everywhere, on her hands, face, in her hair. She looked, body trembling, at the corpse in front of her. The body of Mikagi, her own husband, a mortal man.  
She looked to her children, who were asleep. She had put them to sleep using her powers.   
She never…intended this.  
She was a Tennyo, a celestial maiden who protected the world from demons. She had been bathing when Mikagi approached her with her hagoromo. She accepted it, and sensed gentleness in the man.  
They soon married and had children….he worshipped her and she was treated as a daughter of heaven…but their happiness would not last.  
Mikagi never told her he had been bitten by a vampire before she had given him some of her celestial powers…he let the disease seize his mind…then finally his body. She tried to run away with their children, when he stopped her.  
He refused to let her leave.   
A passerby, an innocent, tried to help, and Mikagi bit the man, who fell. Mikagi laughed and cut his own hand, then slammed it over the stranger's mouth.  
"See how easily I can corrupt? I am no longer a mortal you saw yourself so above!"  
When their son tried to stop his father, Mikagi slammed him against a tree. She attacked. Unleashed her celestial powers and destroyed him.  
Slumped against a large pine tree, she wept.  
The man stirred.  
She looked up and watched him sit up, his neck wound healed, but blood remaining.  
"You've been infected…you will…become like him soon…" she said weakly.  
The man trembled, afraid.  
"I don't want…to become a monster. Can't you do anything? You're a Tennyo, aren't you?" he asked, panicked.  
She looked at him sadly.  
"I'm sorry…I…I'm so weak. I'm about to fade. My husband hid my hagoromo…I need it to survive here on Earth…I…gave him some of my power to help me fight…that…was how he got my hagoromo. It has now returned to me…but it is too late. I'm sorry…I don't have the strength or power to help…"  
The man let out a sob of anguish.  
"Please, young man, you will not turn for another day…I'm so sorry I ca…cannot help you…but please…take my children to the village…they will be safe there…"  
"I will. Why…why is this my fate? I only wanted to help." He said pained.  
"I know…thank you. I….I shall give you…my last gift to give…a fortune telling…" she closed her eyes.  
"You…there will be something…to bring you towards light…blood, tears, sadness, anger…it will all pinnacle to a turning point for you…centuries….decades…from now…"  
"I don't understand."  
"All…will become clear. Do…not lose heart…ahhh…your name…Tooya…'ten nights'…somehow…I feel…close to me, part of me, will say this name again…go now. Your time is short…I just hope…your suffering ends, before you yourself cause suffering."  
"What is your name, Tennyo?"  
"…Ceres…"  
"I shall never forget that name…I just hope…I do not…it is hopeless, isn't it?"  
"Tooya…come here." She said faintly.  
Tooya sat before her. She grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his, breathing a breath into him.  
"Never forget yourself." She whispered, already beginning to fade into the large pine tree.  
Tooya, shaken, stood up and took the children to the village.  
***  
  
1820  
London, England  
  
  
Mists covered the cobbled streets of London, as all of fashionable society lay asleep.  
  
  
The soft sighs of Lady Marlowe reached the sensitive ears of the auburn hair man.   
"Mr. Wolf…you are a naughty boy indeed!" the woman in her forties squealed.  
"More than you know, my lady…" he drawled, as he bared her neck and bit into the delicate skin.  
Dropping the woman to the ground, he wiped his mouth clean.  
"Not my taste…but not bad, Lady Marlowe…"   
He grabbed her body and threw it over the dock, into the water, watching it sink slowly.  
Adjusting his hat, he grasped his cane and strolled off into the night, humming a nameless tune.  
~~~  
  
It was another boring affair, Lady Osbaldestone's annual pre-Season ball. He was obligated to appear, for it would ostracize him from the society he wished to blend into.  
"Mr. Wolf! You came!" an old woman in a lovely light blue gown with a walking cane said with a delighted smile.  
"Mrs. Osbaldestone, missing your ball would make me a pariah, and it is something I surely think would make my assimilation into the ton very difficult." He drawled, kissing her hand.  
"You flatter me, Mr. Wolf. I must attend to my other guests now…you should as well. It wouldn't hurt to be social."  
"My dear Mrs. Osbaldestone, I am the paragon of social, I really…am…" he murmured, his words trailing off as he saw her.   
Shining blue eyes. A young woman of maybe eighteen wearing a blue gown.  
"Who is that?" he asked astonished.  
"Who? Oh..young Lady Michael. That would be Lady Ana Michael, daughter of the Earl of Dexter. She's quite the subject of gossip. With her looks and charm, she'll surely make a match before the Season ends..why? Interested?"  
"Immensely." He murmured, signaling a good bye as he moved towards Lady Michael.  
He could sense right away that she was half gypsy. Her voice had an edge of the accent of the Russian clans of gypsies that had spread throughout Europe. He appeared before her and grasped her hand, kissing it gently.  
"Good evening, miss. Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Timothy Wolf."  
She looked him up and down, her eyes narrowing slightly.  
"Indeed. I assume you inquired my name before speaking to me, so I have no need to introduce myself."  
He raised an eyebrow at her and grinned.  
"Care to dance?"  
"Not particularly, but you may accompany me on a stroll in the gardens, Mr. Wolf."  
"Indeed? That would give me great pleasure." He said, a feral gleam in his eye.   
They strolled out to the vast garden past columns of marble adorned with ivy and into the center where a fountain stood amidst bushes of white roses.  
Lady Michael turned around and faced him, met his eyes.  
"Tell me, is Timothy Wolf your real name? Or just an alias of the week?"  
"What?" he asked, somewhat startled and then understanding dawned on him as he sensed it. Power. She had power had been hiding from him.  
"Oh? Well, looks like there's more to you than meets the eye? Tell me who you are and I just might tell you my real name."  
"I am a demon hunter."  
"I gathered as much in the last few minutes, but no other demon hunter I've met has any trace of the power I feel from you. You're…different."  
She smiled.  
"That's because I'm a celestial demon hunter, descended from the blood of heaven. I am the direct descendent of the celestial maiden Diana, and I can call upon her powers. Allow me to demonstrate."  
Closing her eyes, a strange violet aura surrounded her and her hair changed to a dark blue. When she opened her eyes, they were gold.  
A bow that seemed made up of light appeared.  
Raising it forward she pulled the string back as an arrow appeared.  
"Your name matters not to me, for you will not be around much longer." She said, her voice deeper, more mature.  
Tooya just stared at her with wide eyes.   
"Ceres never told me this in her final fortune." He murmured to himself.  
"Ceres?!" she said with a gasp, lowering her bow.  
"The celestial maiden Ceres told me my fortune before she died."  
"Why would she…Ceres would not have told a vampire anything!"  
"I wasn't a vampire yet."  
"Explain."  
He did so, and she listened, then returned to her former self.  
"Ceres was my close relative. I thank you for trying to save my life. In exchange, I will do all in my power to help you find a way to be human again."  
He snorted.  
"And why would I want that?"  
"Because this is no life you lead. I can hear your thoughts that scream so loud. You want mortality…but are waiting. I shall help you, I give you my word of the River Styx."  
"Do whatever you want. You may help me as you wish." He said, then looked over her and smiled.  
"If you'll excuse me, I must at least try to act human and be social."  
"Whoever you are, I ask of you, feed no more on innocents. If you must, feed on those who threaten peace. I cannot allow innocent deaths."  
"If you want…I have no quarrels with it. I must bid you good night Lady Michael. I'm sure I'll be seeing you."  
"Yes. Indeed."   
He walked off and she watched him silently.  
"His is a tragic tale indeed. There will be more suffering in his existence than anyone should endure. I will pray for this fallen man of sorrow."   
  
End of chapter two  
There…I updated..I apologize but being a college student…REALLY is busy. Art majors have a shitload of stuff to do and I work and stuff. And I have no internet at home. Sorry people. I'll do my best!  
Next Chapter: Chapter 3: What It Is to Burn 


	3. What It Is To Burn

Some mnior notes  
  
Youkai- Demon  
  
Hanyou- half demon  
  
Kappa- Japanese water vampire youkai  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Today is on fire...  
  
the sky is bleeding above me  
  
and I am blistered....  
  
I walk these lines of blaspemy  
  
everyday  
  
and still....  
  
*******  
  
Chapter III: What It Is To Burn  
  
Drip...drip...drops hitting the water that filling the bathtub, red spreading and mixing with clear. Aya gasped as she felt the iodine being rubbed onto the gash on her back, and gritted her teeth. She was going to rip the bastard who wounded her's arm off and beat him with it!   
  
She had stumbled onto a group of youkai, and naturally fought with them. They weren't much trouble being that they were lesser level youkai, probably hanyou, and then that man appeared. No not a man. Aya didn't know what.  
  
He had grabbed one of the youkai left standing and ripped it apart with his bare hands, as if it were paper. With a sick grin he licked some blood off from his hands as the last youkai fell.  
  
Aya had looked at the man with a sense of dread that was almost paralyzing. He was exceptionally dressed in a tailored two piece suit and wore obviously expensive Ray Bans. His hair was silver colored and slicked back. He screamed wealthly elegance, but even moreso danger.  
  
"Everything I've heard about you is very true, Miss Mikage. I'm quite impressed that such a slip of a girl packs such a fatal punch."  
  
"And you who are you?" she asked, hiding the panic in her voice.  
  
He smiled, not a pleasant or friendly one. A smile that made Aya's panic grow more.  
  
"We have a mutual acquaintance. A certain brooding, auburn-haired lad..."  
  
Aya's eyes widened as understanding dawned over her. She didn't even have a chance to turn to run as the stranger was suddenly next to her and grabbed her.  
  
He leaned into ear, laughing.  
  
"He always did like you Celestial bitches. I think I'll leave him a little message."   
  
Aya screamed as she felt his nails slash down her back. He let go of her and she fell to ground with thud, feeling tears sting her eyes as she watched the man walk away.  
  
"Too...ya..." she whispered before passing out.  
  
It was five minutes later that he found her like that and had brought her back to his apartment, wishing more than nothing to rip Malcolm to pieces for this.   
  
Aya had awoken as he placed her next to his bathtub and began treating the wound. She gasped as the iodine stung the wound.  
  
"Charming fellow, this Malcolm. I can see why you're so delighted he's in town." Aya murmured, trying to ignore the pain.  
  
Tooya said nothing as he placed a bandage on the cut.  
  
"I swear I'm going to rip him apart from limb to limb and beat him with them."  
  
Still no respond. Aya sighed dejectedly.  
  
"Tooya, I can understand if you're mad, but...can't you say something?" she asked, worried by his silence.  
  
She was startled as he pulled her to face him and kissed her softly.  
  
Her head was spinning when he pulled away.  
  
"Seeing you lying on the ground like that scared me, and you know that nothing scares me. Aya, I don't want to lose you."  
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
"Tooya..." she buried her face into his neck, kissing, biting, sucking.  
  
Leaving a mark.  
  
"This mark is my proof. If ever I leave, I'll always return before it fades. Okay?"   
  
He couldn't help but smile.  
  
"An interesting type of proof. Aya, promise me you won't pursue this matter. Malcolm is more dangerous than anything you've seen. He's too strong."  
  
"I know, so I suppose it's up to you then? Now you have to promise me something. Promise me you won't get yourself destroyed. There's still many of your mysterious secrets I've yet to find out!" she murmured, waving a finger.  
  
"Hmm...I suppose." he murmured, looking out at the sky where the moon made the sky an eerily beautiful dark blue.  
  
"Hmph! By the way, I'm spending the night. I'm too tired to walk home."  
  
"And if I protest?" he asked flatly.  
  
"Oh, I'll just give you a nice hole shaped scar." she said casually, flopping onto her stomach on his bed. She really was beat though.   
  
"I suppose I can't argue then."  
  
"You don't snore right?" she asked suddenly.  
  
Tooya was so caught off guard by such a remark he laughed. Actually laughed.  
  
"That's nice. You CAN laugh. Here I thought you were stoic 24/7."  
  
"I am. This is a rare exception. It's your fault Aya."  
  
She furrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"Everybody's always blaming me for something. Troublesome reputation I got."  
  
"It's your fault. I'm so attached to you. I've never had someone. You were the first person I've ever felt immediately drawn to."  
  
"Isn't it screwed up? I was born to a destiny of destroying demons and you are cursed as one. I wonder if...do you think we'd be together if things were different? I mean, not that we are together...."  
  
He grabbed her hands.  
  
"Aya, I've been alone for millennia. You are the first thing that made me feel. Feel close to normal. We met under strange circumstances. I had been watching you. I sensed you. Felt your prescence the minute I returned to Japan. I think it was destiny that led me to you. In any lifetime, we were to meet."  
  
Forget everything. Forget he was a vampire. Forget the celestial blood. Forget everything in the way.  
  
There is only now.  
  
And so Aya traced her fingers over his lips and then kissed him.  
  
"Tooya...I had a dream. A vision. Of a Tennyo named Diana."  
  
"Diana?!"  
  
"You knew her didn't you. She said to me: 'Daughter of Ceres....child of heaven...it is in your hands now...You have the power to free him..."  
  
"She was a Tennyo I met in the 19th century in London. She thought she could help me...but she...."  
  
"He killed her. Malcolm."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"Before I awoke, she showed me her last thoughts. I saw it. He killed her it front of you. I saw the look of hopelessness on your face. It broke my heart. I'm going to find it. I'm going to find a cure for you. You want me to leave this Malcolm thing alone, so I'll find a way to make you human again."  
  
"I'm not sure it'll be easy, Aya. I've committed centuries of sin."  
  
"Yes, and you've spent many centuries in redemption. She was watching you from above. She told me about your past. I saw everything."  
  
Tooya moved away from her.  
  
"Then how? How can you look at me so calmly after knowing that?"  
  
"Because...you've known long enough."  
  
"What?"  
  
She stood up and moved to the window, glancing up at the night sky.  
  
"What it is to burn."  
  
********  
  
Oh my God...I'm really sorry this took so long. I've been really busy with work though to pay my tuition and being tired all the time. GOMEN NASAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!  
  
Hehe. I sound like the Souma Family Hot Spring Hostess. Fruits Basket is a good show! Watch!  
  
So I went to Otakon with my crew as Kagome from Inu Yasha. I was a little disappointed by the lack of good titles, but I saw Hana Yori Dango (Boys Before Flowers) and it's being released in the US! SWEET!  
  
I also got to see some great music videos and a Vision of Escaflowne parody called Nescaflowne.  
  
Van is Juan Valdez. Allen is Head and Shoulders. Folken is Ziggy Stardust. THe best scene EVER and further proving my point on Folken's character design for the movie: Folken is looking at something, and it flashes to a Labrynth poster with David Bowie as Jareth, then back to Folken, then the poster, and then Folken smiles. HE LOOKS LIKE JARETH!! IT WAS INTETIONAL! Nobuteru Yuki did it on purpose! He's the character designer!   
  
I saw an AWESOME Utena movie video, a couple really hysterical videos, watched 'This is Otakudom' again...   
  
Best thing ever: Watching Anime Mystery Science Theater they have an interlude/commercial and it's Aquaman dancing to techno (they show this on Cartoon Network), but then it cuts to StrongBad and the Cheat dancing! Everyone went nuts and clapped and yelled.  
  
Who knew homestarrunner.com was so popular?  
  
Someone even cosplayed as The Cheat!  
  
If you have NEVER visited, GO TO www.homestarrunner.com  
  
The E-mails alone are worth it. 


	4. Blame it On Me

Author's Notes: I updated I updated!!! I've been reallllllly busy and sick recently...and um...I had the WORST effing case of writer's block for this until recently. ERm. ..yes..I'm going to try to finish this off because to be honest, my interest in this story is waning.  
  
But I WILL finish it.There will be two more chapters.  
  
--------  
  
Chapter IV: Blame it on Me  
  
"Hai....hai....your flight arrives at one pm. Hai, Q-san will be picking you up." Suzumi murmured on the phone, jotting the information onto a note pad.  
  
Looking out the window, she saw the clear blue sky and a flock of birds flew high, soaring.  
  
"Yes, it's been a while. It will be good to see again, Chidori-san."   
  
  
  
Yuuhi sat in the bookstore cafe, reading while listening to his geSANG CD. He was waiting for Aya, which was truly one of the more constants in his life.  
  
She came walking in, wearing jeans and a green tee shirt with the words, 'Bite Me' across it in light blue.  
  
He smirked bemusedly at it.  
  
"Nice shirt." Yuuhi said, removing his head phones.  
  
"Thanks!" she said with a grin, sipping the cup of coffee she had purchased.  
  
She peered at the book, and raised a questioning eye brow.  
  
"It's a text on werewolves. Tsukasa over there at Eitoku Academy thinks there might be a potential case at his school. I told him I'd check out info for him." Yuuhi stated.  
  
"Ah, and how is good ol' Curly Tsu?" she asked with a lopsided grin.  
  
"Hopelessly gone on his girlfriend. I swear she's the only female aside from his sister he fears."   
  
"Ah well, young love. So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Aya asked.  
  
"Sis and I have been worried. With this Malcolm freak walking around and Tooya being Mr. Aloof, we've been concerned." Yuuhi said.  
  
What he really wanted to say was, he was worried.  
  
"Yuuhi, I can handle myself. I promised Tooya I'd avoid Malcolm." she replied flippantly, sipping more of her coffee.  
  
Yuuhi resisted the urge to growl.  
  
"Damnit Aya, the guy's a freaking blood sucker! Don't you think you've prolonged this relationship enough?" he asked, gripping the edge of the table.  
  
Aya narrowed her eyes.  
  
"My relationship with Tooya is none of your business. I decide when and if I will end it, as is, I don't see that happening. I'm sorry, but I'm drawn to him. I can't help it. Yuuhi, please...you need to let it go." she said, softening her voice.  
  
Yuuhi sighed.  
  
It came back to that really.  
  
He was jealous of Tooya because Aya cared for him that way, and only saw Yuuhi as a friend.  
  
And Yuuhi had fallen for Aya.  
  
He couldn't understand it, she was bossy, sometimes ditzy, three shades away from being a ko-girl...but she was strong, and kind, and beautiful...and...damn.   
  
It was so strange, one day she was a friend and 'co-worker', then next thing he knew, he was kissing her after seeing her and Tooya together.  
  
He had been jealous.  
  
Because it was Yuuhi who protected her.  
  
Not a freaking vampire.  
  
"Suzumi-san called me earlier. An old pal's coming to town." Aya said, changing subjects quickly. As she always did when Yuuhi's crush came up.  
  
It made Aya uncomfortable because Yuuhi really was just a friend to her.   
  
"Oh really? Who?" Yuuhi asked.  
  
Aya sighed.  
  
"Someone who I hope is happy to see me and not too pissed off at you."   
  
"Chidori..." he murmured trailing off in thought.  
  
Kuruma Chidori was their age, but was shorter than average height. With her light brown hair in pig tails and big hazel eyes, she was often mistaken for a high school student. She too was of Tennyo descent, and had sought out Aya shortly after her parents had died in a car accident.  
  
Her younger brother had been crippled in the accident, but was showing positive recovering.  
  
Chidori had instantly taken to Yuuhi, who had enjoyed her company and often let her help cook. She was high spirited and sometimes seemed ditzy, but she was very resourceful and had connections all over Japan.  
  
'She really was a great girl.' Yuuhi thought, 'and I hurt her feelings.'  
  
If he could take that day back he would of.  
  
He had been yelling at Aya, pissed off she had been with Tooya.  
  
'Aya, why can't you just stay away from that guy?!'  
  
'It's none of your business Yuuhi!'  
  
'It is too my business, I love you Aya!'  
  
'Yuuhi....wha...what about Chidori?'  
  
'What the hell are you talking about? Chidori doesn't mean anything to me!'  
  
  
  
'Yu..Yuuhi...' Chidori's voice has whispered, her eyes filled with heart break.  
  
She had turned from the door way and ran.  
  
And that had been the last time he'd seen her, months ago.  
  
He hadn't meant that he didn't care for her. He only meant she wasn't anything romantic to him.  
  
Both Aya and Suzumi were mad at him for being so dense, to not see Chidori's feelings.  
  
Which Yuuhi had so stupidly stomped on.  
  
"You really were pretty harsh that day. I hope she's okay cause I've missed her." Aya murmured, finishing her coffee.  
  
Yuuhi sighed, closing the now forgotten book.  
  
"So have I. Shit, I better cook her favorite meal. That's a good start."   
  
"An apology could help too you know." Aya said, standing up.  
  
Yuuhi stood up as well.  
  
"You know, Yuuhi, Chidori really is a good girl. Don't overlook her so much."   
  
Yuuhi understood Aya's meaning.  
  
'Please get over me and move on.'   
  
If only things were that simple.  
  
  
  
Chidori sat across Suzumi, accepting a cup of tea.  
  
"How was the flight from Okinawa?" Suzumi asked.  
  
"Boring, but Shuuro-san burned me some CDs and gave me a couple of manga. Honestly though, I'm just anxious." Chidori sighed.  
  
"He didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Chidori-san. My little brother-in-law's a good guy, but he's pathetically dense."  
  
"It's okay, Suzumi-san. What's done is done. Is he still in love with Aya-san?"  
  
"Hmmm...I think so, but it will never come to fruition. Aya is...more or less, in love with Tooya."   
  
"Oh? That's still going on. Ah well, he may be a vampire, but that Tooya's a pretty stand-up guy."  
  
"Yes. I hold no grudge against him."  
  
"So Suzumi-san, this British guy Malcolm. Is he THAT bad?"  
  
"Yes." Suzumi replied, setting her empty cup down.  
  
"He must be if you're calling in as many hunters of Tennyo descent as you can. Tell me, is it stop him, or protect us?"  
  
Suzumi smiled. Chidori didn't miss a beat.  
  
"A bit of both. This one has a taste for Tennyo blood. He gets a thrill out of killing our kind. Together we stand a chance."   
  
"Aa....Suzumi-san, I tried contacting other hunters, and I couldn't get in touch. Not even Urakawa-san..." Chidori began.  
  
Suzumi's eyes widened.  
  
"This not forbode well."  
  
"Ah, but I mean, everyone's busy right? We're not like...the only ones? We would have been notified."  
  
"Not if there was no one to notify us. Aya will be here soon, we'll talk to her then."  
  
"Aa...okay." Chidori said, looking into her tea.  
  
'I feel like we ARE the only ones left in Japan...why is this happening?' she thought.  
  
-----  
  
Sitting in a crowded cafe, a young woman with short blue hair and amber eyes stared out the window.  
  
"Do you think they've suspected the larger truth now that Kuruma Chidori has arrived?" she asked.  
  
"Possibly. Either way it doesn't matter. They are doomed." the voice across from her murmured from the shadows of the cafe booth.  
  
"Good. I would almost feel sorry for them, but then they deserve everything they get." she muttered, her eyes hardening.  
  
"Don't let grudges cloud your thinking, Miori."   
  
She turned and faced him, her eyes harder.  
  
"Don't worry about that, Malcolm, I'm thinking as I should."  
  
'I'll show all you Tennyo bitches what happened when you deny me my destiny...especially you, Mikage Aya!' her thoughts screamed. 


End file.
